The Little MermaidReturning Home
by iheartdesign34
Summary: It's been a year since the wall seperating the kingdom from the sea was destroyed. Now, Eric wishes that he could see where his Ariel comes from. It's a journey to the kingdom of Atlantic with Eric, Ariel and Melody.
1. Chapter 1

The Little mermaid fanfic

Ariel watched the waves roll in and out against the sand. She sighed and buried her crowned head into her silk covered arms.

"Ariel?" Eric, her husband, asked from behind her. Ariel stood and dried her tears.

"I'm fine. Really." Eric didn't seem to believe her. He gave her a weak smile and gathered her in her arms.

"What's wrong Ariel?" He asked into her flame red hair. Ariel sobbed onto his shirt.

"I miss my family. I only get to see them once a year when they come to visit for my birthday. But then, it's all about you me and Melody. I don't even know if my sisters have children. All I know is that daddy retired last year and Attina is now queen of Atlantica," Ariel cried. An idea struck Eric.

"Why don't we take a vacation to Atlantica. Melody would enjoy seeing it and I know you'd like it. Plus, I've never been there," Eric suggested, looking Ariel in her blue eyes. Immediately, Ariel brightened.

"Your right Eric! Let's take a vacation!" Ariel ran barefooted back to the castle with Eric chuckling behind her.

A couple days later, everything was set. Melody was ecstatic and her mother even more excited. They all stood on the beach in their light traveling outfits. Melody was in her yellow dress, Ariel and Eric in the clothes they wore out to town. They all stood anxiously waiting.

Suddenly, bubbles rapidly rose to the surface as Queen Attina rose to the surface.

"Attina!" Ariel shouted and dashed into the waves.

"Ariel," Attina sighed as she embraced her sister. "Are you ready?" She asked, holding the triton. Ariel nodded excitedly and stretched her arms to the side. A flash of light hit Ariel and she began to transform. When the light clear, Ariel was sitting in the water with her green tail and purple seashell bra.

"Me next! Me next!" Thirteen year old Melody cried, rushing into the water. Attina laughed and pointed the triton at Melody. Another flash of light and when it was gone, Melody was next to her mother in a pinkie-mauve tail and matching seashell bra.

Eric carefully wadded into the water and braced himself. Attina pointed the triton, a flash of light, and there he was. Eric gasped at the sight. His very own blue tail! Eric shouted for joy and dove beneath the waves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a little while but here's the next part!**

Queen Attina lead the way towards the Kingdom of Atlantica. Melody followed her, chatting about what the difference between clam shells and muscle shells were. Eric was in awe at his surroundings. The water was a beautiful blue and everything looked so colorful down here. He felt Arile swim up beside him and clasp his hand.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?" She asked, her bright red hair swaying in the current of the water. Eric grinned.

"It's even better. I'm excited to see Atlantica. And I'm especially excited because I'm with you and Melody." Ariel laughed in her musical voice.

"Well you won't have to wait much longer, there it is." She pointed towards the ocean floor where as they came over a hill, the top of the gleaming castle came into view.

"Oh wow," Eric whispered.

"Mom! Mom! There it is! Can we go now? Pleeeeasssee?" Melody was so excited and twirling that she was creating a mini whirl pool. Ariel and Eric both laughed.

"Sometimes I forget that your only thirteen. Alright let's go," Ariel said and together they faced down to the castle entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel could see all the mer people of Atlantica come to greet them as soon as they approached. Everyone was cheering and Eric had pure joy plastered onto her face. Melody got lost in the crowd trying to look for her friends.

"Meet us in the throne room in one hour!" Ariel called out to her as she saw the last of her black hair.

"Ariel, Attina, this is amazing! I should have come down here years ago," Eric said in awe. Attina laughed and swam into the palace. Eric followed her allowing Ariel to catch up with some old friends.

"Ariel!" She heard a familiar voice. She whipped her red head around and came face to face with Urchin.

"Urchin!" Ariel squealed and hugged him tightly, "I've missed you! What have you been up to?" Ariel was very curious as she always has been. Urchin looked almost exactly as he did when they were younger except he was taller, more muscular and more mature. Urchin blushed.

"I actually just got married," He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You did! Can I meet the lucky girl?" Ariel asked excitedly. Urchin blushed even more.

"Actually you already know her," He said just as a familiar girl swam through the crowd. Ariel gasped.

"Gabriella?" She hurriedly swam over to her long time friend. They conversed in sign language for a while before they remembered that Urchin was still there.

"I'm so happy for you too. I've got to go now though. I told Melody that I'd meet her in the throne room in an hour. Plus I haven't seen Flounder yet," Ariel said and started to swim away.

Back in the throne room, Eric was having the time of his life.

"This is incredible!" He laughed as he got to sit in Attina's throne.

"Isn't it? I can't believe I'm actually Queen of Atlantica," She said in awe. Even after all this time, she was still in shock that her father chose her.

"Eric! Well this is a mighty surprise!" Triton said as he swam from down the hall.

"King Triton, it's so nice to see you again!" Eric came off the throne and swam to give his father –in-law a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

"Grandfather!" Melody exclaimed and swam right into Triton's open arms.

"Melody! Oh it's so good to see you," He pulled away from her so he could look her in the eyes, "I see you still got your locket." Melody nodded and opened the shell around her neck.

"Daddy!" Ariel cried and swam fast into his arms. They hugged for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes.

"I've missed you so much! And you've brought Eric!" Triton exclaimed. Eric bowed.

"It's a pleasure to finally visit your kingdom," He said in awe. The undersea castle was truly amazing.

"It's a pleasure having you Eric. And I'm sure the girls will show you around," He glanced at Ariel.

"Oh of course! We'll meet you back here for dinner!" Ariel called over her shoulder as she dragged Eric away. Melody waved and swam off to find her friends.

"I'm so glad I'm here Ariel," Eric caressed her cheek. She blushed.

"Me too. Now come with me. I want to show you something."

"Where are we going?" he asked as he was pulled along through the curves of the castle and back out to the open ocean.

"Someplace that used to belong to me," she said over her shoulder and soon they were at a cave with a boulder blocking the entrance.

"Um Ariel?" he asked in puzzlement.

"Just wait," she said with a smile and pushed the boulder away. They swam through the opening and she giggled when Eric gasped.

"This is incredible!" he spun around the cavern, taking in every single sight. Her collection of human possessions seemed silly now that she was surrounded by them every day. But down here, they seemed to call a magical quality to the sea life that she had forgotten about.

Eric picked up a fork and watched as it glimmered in the light from above.

"I can see why you would be so fascinated with humans. If this was the only world you've ever known, it must have been exciting to discover a new one," Eric placed the fork back and went to examine a pile of large rocks.

"Now I know how you must be feeling down here. This is a new world for you too," Ariel said and swam up beside him. Looking more closely, she blushed at the realization of what the rocks were. "We don't have to look at those." She tried pulling him away but amused, Eric looked closer.

"What-Is that my face?" he laughed and then noticed part of the broken E. "This was part of the birthday present Grims got me the day I met you," he said in awe. Ariel nodded and hid behind her long hair.

"Flounder brought it to me after your ship sunk. Daddy destroyed it when he discovered I was in love with you." Eric couldn't help but laugh. Good thing his father in law didn't want to kill him anymore!

"We should go," Ariel started towards the door, "Dinner will be ready soon and I _still _haven't seen Flounder!" Eric took her hand and followed her out. Together they swam back to the palace and ran into Melody and her friends on the way.

"Melody have you seen Flounder?" Ariel asked her daughter. Melody shook her head.

"No. Grandfather said that he was visiting family in another kingdom and that he should be back later tonight," Melody said. Ariel put her arm around her daughter and the other arm around Eric as they swam towards their awaiting family.


End file.
